Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Electronic device may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user may directly carry the terminal.
Electronic devices have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some electronic devices include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, electronic devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of electronic devices. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements as well as changes and improvements in the structural elements.
A terminal is attached to the inside of a vehicle and may provide various services for the vehicle, such as a navigator function. If the terminal is attached to the vehicle and used as described above, it is necessary to accurately obtain the moving path of the vehicle when the vehicle moves.